Miitopia Reloaded (GirlNeksdor)
Summary 'Miitopia Reloaded' is a remake of Miitopia for the Nintendo 3DS. While it stays mostly faithful to the original game, it does have some tweaks to the storyline and gameplay to hopefully make for a fresher, smoother experience overall. 'Storyline Changes' *When the Prince of a Nearby Land and the Besmirched Noble's Son get into their argument, a commotion is heard off-screen. The party investigates, they find that the Castle Guards had their faces stolen to create a pair of mini-bosses, Blue Imp (Serious Guard) and Red Imp (Lax Guard). *Just as the Imps are defeated, another commotion is heard, and the party returns just in time to see the Dark Lord steal the Princess's face. From there, the party progresses to the beginning of Nightmare Tower. *During Nightmare Tower, the Besmirched Noble's son acts as a guest party member. He does only 1-4 points of damage to enemies by attacking bare-handed, but he can heal the party's HP and MP by cheering (similar to the Energetic quirk). *The Desert Celebrity is replaced by the Desert Queen, who is the Prince's mother, a character only mentioned in passing in the original game. She is presented as a doting mother who is initially unaware of the cancelled engagement, believing it to be a perfect match. *When re-encountered at the Traveler's Hub, the Desert Queen is shown to be disappointed with her son's lack of character. She sends him to the Underground Labyrinth with the party during their search for the Skyscraper Jewel there, hoping to help him grow a spine. *At the end of the Underground Labyrinth, the Prince has his face stolen to create the boss Golden Griffin (Prince). 'Item Changes' *You are now guaranteed to buy equipment and weapons as long as you have the money for it. Also, you can now sell any equipment and weapons not being currently used or worn for half the buying price. *After rescuing all the faces in Greenhorne, the Cheery Granny opens a shop where you can buy HP Bananas at 100 gold each. *After rescuing all the faces in Neksdor Town, the Shady Merchant Family start selling MP Candies at the slightly more reasonable price of 300 Gold each. *Life Sprinkles now go up to 5. *MP Sprinkles now go up to 999, just like HP Sprinkles. 'Job and Skill Changes' *The Righteous Anger, Demonic Whisper and Monster Dinner skills now do fixed damage based on the user's level when they aren't one-hit kills. For example, a Level 10 Cleric will always do 10 damage with Righteous Anger. This makes them ideal for killing Rare and Very Rare Snurps. *Revival skills will now always work. *The Sweet Whispers and Eau du Cologne skills now drop the attack of effected enemies in addition to dropping their defense. *The Warrior's Snap Out of It skill can be chosen manually, rather than being a randomly activated auto skill. *The Mage's Sleep Tight skill has been replaced by a new skill called Nightmare, which puts a targeted enemy to sleep for a few turns and gives them bad dreams that do damage. This skill will not work on bosses, however. *The Mage's skills Fire, Mega Fire and Tower of Flame now have a chance of burning the targeted enemy, which causes them to take damage every turn until they die. *The Cleric's Giga Resurrection skill now heals all HP in addition to being a guaranteed revive. *The Thief's Backflip passive skill can now activate on magic attacks as well as physical ones. *The Pop Star's Cheer On skill now raises friendship with a random ally. *The Pop Star's Smooth Moves skill now heals all participating allies for the same amount that the Pop Star themselves is healed by. *The Chef's Flambe, Spicy Dish and Spicy Dinner skills now have a chance of burning the targeted enemy. *Home Cooking and Maestro Cooking now restore 40 HP and 160 HP, respectively. *The Chef now gets an upgraded version of Flambé called Deluxe Flambé at level 16. It costs 12 MP to use and does damage to both the target and any adjacent enemies, like the Mage's Lightning skills. Like the original Flambé, Deluxe Flambé also has a chance of burning enemies hit by it; however, it cannot be paired with Pincer. *The Scientist's Volatile Formula skill now has a chance of burning the targeted enemies. *The Scientist now gets an upgraded version of Cure.exe called Panacea.exe at level 28. It costs 20 MP to use and restores HP and MP to the whole party, raising friendship with a random ally in the process. *The Princess' Escort passive skill can now activate on magic attacks as well as physical ones. *The Tank's Wild Shot skill no longer causes resentment to allies hit by it. Category:Games